Harpoon Trap
Harpoon Trap The harpoon trap fires a harpoon at the enemy, damaging it and dragging it towards the harpoon trap. Cleverly placed harpoon traps drag these enemies into a chasm or pit, dropping them into oblivion. Appearance This is where you will write a brief description of the aesthetic appearance of the trap. No opinions, please. Abilities As mentioned, the harpoon trap drags the enemies towards itself. The damage it deals is a minor bonus, but usually negligible compared to the enemy hit points. The main use is dropping the enemy into pits. The faster or heavier the enemy, the harder it is for the harpoon trap to overcome this force and drag these enemies to the pit. With upgrades the harpoon trap gains more force to do this, but really heavy or fast enemies might still escape the harpoon, as it has a limited time it stays latched onto a target. Sometimes an enemy gets hit by two harpoons, side by side and they manage what one harpoon would not. Level dependent benefits When upgrading the harpoon trap with trap mastery you receive a -1% cool down bonus per level. This is in addition to any upgrade bonus you receive from Tier 2, 3 and 4. With 5 levels in harpoon trap, you enable the ability to level up you harpoon trap to a Tier 2 trap (see below). With 10 levels in harpoon trap, you enable the ability to level up you harpoon trap to a Tier 3 trap (see below). With 15 levels in harpoon trap, you enable the ability to level up you harpoon trap to a Tier 4 trap (see below). With more levels, the Cool Down bonus continues to increase, but there are no further upgrades to enable Strategies Any ideas on how to use the trap, All opinions welcome. Be sure to subhead each strategy. Strategy 1 The harpoon trap, even multiple, can seldom take out an entire wave of enemies, especially in the beginning of a level. You will always need a point beyond the trap(s) to kill any left-over enemies in the wave. The harpoon trap works best placed perpendicular to the flow of enemies, with a chasm directly in front of the trap. Enemies will then get dragged into this pit. Multiple harpoons in a row along a chasm work even better, because they can work together on the heavier and faster enemies. Strategy 2 This is a second strategy. Stats This is where all statistics will be put. Eventually, there will be a chart laid out. But today is not that day. No opinions. * Starting Price: 250 * Cool Down: 4.00 seconds * Damage: 3 * Range: 4 * Tier 2 Upgrade: 150 * Pulls with more force * +0.5 damage * Tier 3 Upgrade: 200 * P'ulls with greater force' * +0.5 damage (Stacks with tier 2) * Tier 4 Upgrade: 200 * +1 damage (stacks with tier 2+3) * Shoots 2 harpoons, at 2 enemies if possible, otherwise both on one. Both harpoons deal damage to their target. * Sell price: -100 of total trap cost Trivia Self explanitory. Use bullets. Glitches Same as Trivia. Use bullets.